The present invention relates to a program-controlled evaluation means for the evaluation of messages, for a message-oriented layer-3 communication between a communication switching installation and a peripheral installation of a communication device, using a first protocol, as well as for a message-oriented layer-3 communication between the communication switching installation and a terminal apparatus via this peripheral installation, using a second protocol. In particular, the present invention relates to an evaluation means for a message-oriented layer-3 communication between a peripheral assembly of a communication switching installation and a base station for the bidirectional conversion of wire-bound transmitted signals at the switching installation side and wirelessly transmitted signals at the terminal apparatus side. It is also for a layer-3 communication between this peripheral assembly of the communication switching installation and a terminal apparatus that can be wirelessly connected via this base station.
Program-controlled installations for a message-oriented layer-3 communication between communication switching installations and peripheral installations have a protocol-specific evaluation means (interpreter) for the evaluation of the messages of a protocol, with an extensive main sequence control provided for all messages of the protocol and with tables that contain information and pointers for subsequent tables, as well as with synthesis and analysis functions. If messages of another protocol are transmitted from the communication switching installation, via this peripheral installation, to another installation, such as, for example, a terminal apparatus, then they are evaluated using an evaluation means specific for this protocol, with a separate main sequence control.
Memory space in a memory installation is required for each table, each synthesis function and each analysis function of each protocol, and additionally for the sequence control in each evaluation means.
A protocol-specific main sequence control for an evaluation means, which control is supposed to evaluate the messages of a protocol that fulfills several functions, is fairly extensive and thus requires a great deal of memory space. Moreover, a large amount of time is required for the processing of such a sequence, which is particularly undesirable for real-time processes.